1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lipid multilayer microarrays.
2. Related Art
Bound arrays of small molecules are useful for biochemical screens but are not typically used for cell culture screens because the dosage that cells can receive is limited, and drug candidates with targets inside the cells are missed.